


tommy & tubbo gacha life roblox roleplay

by lovephobix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mans got betrayed by his best friend again, Other, Tommy suffers, based off of a roleplay, can we get an F in the chat?, crackfic, ok i'll stop tagging now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovephobix/pseuds/lovephobix
Summary: me and my friend played a gacha life game on roblox and we decided to rp as tommy and tubbo and chaos ensues(this is a crackfic lol enjoy)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	tommy & tubbo gacha life roblox roleplay

tommy and tubbo were chilling at the beach, they were talking about random topics that they find interesting like women or james charles becoming bald.

"toob do you have the matching scarf thing." tommy asked the other boy.

"what." tubbo replied.

tommy took out his green scarf and wrapped it around his neck, showing it to tubbo.

"this one! wear yours toob." tommy exclaimed.

tubbo nodded and took out another green scarf and wrapped it around his neck the same as tom.

"wtf toob that's not the _red_ scarf i gave u."

"oh sorry this is ranboo's my mistake."

"wait what."

tommy was shocked, ranboo gave another... scarf to tubbo? HIS BEST FRIEND??

"toob, are you leaving me for ranboo?" tommy asked.

"yes, bye tommy." tubbo walked away from him and tommy saw as he walked up to ranboo and started chatting with the enderman hybrid.

tommy went depressed, he cried because he was betrayed by his best friend again.

tommy decided to jump into the sea and drown, tommy died.

-

when he was revived of a ghost, he cried very hard at the beach he was wailing and sobbing until he heard a voice calling out his name.

he looked behind him and saw nagito komaeda, the ultimate lucky student.

"hello child, i have heard that you were betrayed by your best friend. would you like join me in my hope cult?" nagito asked him.

tommy nodded.

"ok follow me." nagito started to walk away and tommy chased after him before finding himself in another part of the beach.

"so you were betrayed by your best friend..."

"yes."

"suck it up lol."

"wtf."

"drown." nagito said as he tried to push tommy to the sea, but tommy fought back and finally succeeded in freeing himself by kicking nagito's balls, the male screaming in pain. tommy ran away onto the bridge to the island.

-

once he made his way on the island, he sighed in relief.

until.. he saw dre.

"hi tommy." dream waved at him.

tommy panicked, he got exile flashbacks as he ran away, the green man chasing tommy behind him.

tommy stopped for a sec, catching his breath. he looked behind him to see dream right behind his back.

"drown." dream said as he tried to drown tommy, but tommy ran away luckily.

-

tommy was in a different place at the beach now, he started to cry because what the fuck just happened.

"yo." a familiar voice said.

he then saw tubbo.

"tommy i am very sorry, i was possessed by dre let's be friends again." tubbo said.

"are you real..." tommy just can't believe it's his actual best friend in front of him.

"yes, now come with me tommy."

tommy joined tubbo to a beach house, but then he saw as tubbo turned into... nagito komaeda!? 

"haha lol i'm not toob.."

" _now die_."

tommy tried to run away again but then nagito turned to dream which made tommy panic even more.

dream catched up to him and then he died.

the end


End file.
